The Meta vs Rex
The Meta vs Rex 'It is the DBX Created By TOSHIKI OVERLORD. Introducing to The Meta From Red Vs Blue And Rex From Star Wars. The Previus Fight is Mewtwo vs Star Vader Omega Glendios And The Next is Ash Ketchum vs Kourin Description ''Red vs Blue VS Star Wras! The best soldiers face in DBX Interlude No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX A troop of Troopers come to an abandoned base, were led by General Rex. They were exploring the area. Rex: Okay let's split up , you go down the left path , you on the right . I will go to the control panel , if you find anything unusual communicate with the rest . Troopers: Yes Sir! The team is divided , quickly they begin to have problems with communication. Rex: Damn !, I hope the group can take care of himself . But the group comes they are not alone , the right group will be the first to discover . Trooper1: Who's there?. The Meta appears and attacks , no one was left alive. The squad that went to the left path , begin to establish communications . They do not realize , but The Meta is behind them. Sigma And Others IA Appears. Sigma: Apparently there are many more than we imagine The Meta load their weapons and combat squadron. (Cues Red vs Blue-The Meta Theme) Trooper: Holy Shift. Troopers squad attack , but The Meta defended with his shield. In the safety of your shield it camouflages with the environment, Troopers do not see it anywhere. Easy is behind them. Trooper: Arrrggghhh! The Meta dominates the Troopers in combat , and kills with his tools . Rex gets a call from his group on the attack and goes to the place , but when it comes no one alive, and no traces of The Meta. Trooper: Help Me.... Rex: Soldier, What happened here? Trooper: We were attacked by a kind of Droid , he went there, careful sir , is something different from what we face. Trooper Die Rex: Ok (Cues You Have Gailed This City-Brandon Yates) The Meta is close to a control panel , goes to him, but is stopped by a shot Rex. The Meta watches his future opponent who gets in defensive position , The Meta same, the two prepare for battle. '''BEGIN Rex starts firing . The Meta uses her as a shield Brutal Shot , Maine then hit in the face by Rex release its weapons , in turn uses his Brutal Shot to cut Rex, but the general Trooper dodging every attempt The Meta. Rex gives a blow to the face causing step back and release the Brutal Shot. The battle now is melee where both show his stuff. Rex hits The Meta several times , but the ex freelancer is unfazed . Rex: Well, if you 're a tough guy . The two continue their battle melee . The Meta begins to dominate Rex and throws it to the ground, but in turn Rex advantage , using his foot to drop the Meta and placed above him. Then, Rex gives several blows to the face to The Meta, the Ex-Freelancer uses him Brutal Shot grabs her and knocks Rex with it. Meta ago to end a failed attempt to behead Rex to try, but overall agility Trooper was higher , the collected weapons. Rex: Get ready for SLASH The Meta destroy weapons of Rex with Brtual Shot. Rex: Crap The Meta charge your Brtual Shop. Rex away and dodge the shots of Maine , in turn the general Trooper , launches Granada . The Meta activate your shield to defend . BOOM The explosion was so great that sent Rex to fly to the other side The Meta advantage smoke and debris to use camouflage. Once all Rex dissipates not see traces of his opponent. Rex: Whatever it is , it's ancient history. (Cues Max Anarchy-Laughin At U) Rex calms down , it was a great battle , but this does not end yet. The Meta appears behind him . Rex prepares his fist for what comes . The Meta grabs Rex 's neck . He defends hitting him in the chest but is not very effective and The Meta throws to the ground. The Meta try to use your Brutal Shot to kill Rex once , but the general Trooper , shows what is done by stopping the weapon with his own hands . Then Rex kicks him away from the . Rex grabs the Brutal Shot and start shooting , but The Meta uses distortion unit , stopping time , approaches to Rex and takes his weapon without problems. SLASH Rex: Arrrgh! Rex returns time and suffers a cut in the hands of The Meta, Rex falls to the ground wounded . Rex: I do not like this Rex proves to be a tough guy. In spite of the wound manages to rise and fight Maine very well , he manages to be evenly matched the two , the battle is barehanded . Then Rex subject to Maine and throws it near a wall , but Freelancer not does let easy . The battle is very fierce. (Cues Red vs Blue-Pelican Reveal) The two heavy blows are given . Maine is disorienting and Rex takes advantage to kick him, manages to grab a gun and shoots Maine. But Maine does not stop despite the bullets and gives him a blow that sends Rex against the control panel and leaves him dazed for a few seconds . But this battle as the latter will cost you dearly Rex. The Meta already had his gun ready and Rex was helpless . Rex: Do it BAAM The Meta shoots his Brtual Shot killing Rex. Sigma: Game Over The Meta Wins It fails to see that the battle was an animation Caboose , Simmons, Grif and server TOSHIKI OVERLORD watched . Simmons: Holy Shif I did not see coming Caboose: Awesome, Exept for fans of Star Wars . TOSHIKI: Okay, I 'm going to pop out. Please do not touch the document future projects in special the area Proyect Book says okay? ALLS: Okay! TOSHIKI went Caboose: I have an idea if we see the document future projects. And most important Proejct Book? ......... Grif: If What could go wrong? 15 Minutes Later Caboose: OMG Simmons: Rightly did not want us to see . What he has is incredible. Grif: Here comes TOSHIKI . Acting Normal TOSHIKI: Are They opened the document it? Simmons And Grif: No Caboose: Yes Simmons and Grif observed Caboose . Caboose:.... TOSHIKI: Alright, Not Problem. But do not tell anyone. Caboose: Alright! Minutes Later. Several soldiers were waiting in the room of TOSHIKI . TOSHIKI: ahhhhhh, Better I not say anything the next . Results The Winner Is The Meta Next DBX Trivia * Its the Second DBX in Introduce character From Rooster Teeth The First is Ultron vs Beacon Academy. And The Next is Agent Carolina vs Sarah Palmer And Pyrrha Nikos vs Monsoon * I was originally going to episode 7 , but decided to pass him by Death Battle Agent Carolina vs The Meta. * Its the Second DBX Not having even video game character The First is Ultron vs Beacon Academy * It He First DBX in Introdcing Character From Red Vs Blue * It is the first DBX in Introducing character from Star Wars * It is the first DBX where TOSHIKI OVERLORD appears in person . Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Toshiki Overlord DBX Category:DBX Fights with a Mystery Fighter Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'TV Shows vs Web Shows' themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Completed What-If DBXs